User blog:Tarek701/Magick Application written in C++
This was a little application I wrote in C++ before. No, it isn't what you may think. It's not some mystical application which kills you or something. This application is made for calculating inheritance of so-called: "Elemental Signatures" or "Energy Signatures" if you want to call it like that. It would also need a device which scans the energy and well there comes the problem. Goal is, to modify this signature and then output a new one. Problem: How would you output a 'subtle' energy signature? Well, the answer simply is: It's impossible. I may explain why, in a simple matter: "If you would touch something subtle, are you sure that it still haves the same surface, same properties as before?" -> A kind of similar phenomena is described in quantum mechanics, however quantum mechanics relays on strict rules and definitions. I don't want to be arrogant, but those 'strict' rules keep quantum mechanics from developing. They need to realize finally, that "macrocosm and microcosm" are ONE and the same. In reality no duality exists. That are just human thoughts, models to understand the situation in a better way. You couldn't describe Electricity if you wouldn't have used duality (+ and -) for this. And still, in reality no duality exists and everything works 'as within, so without'. I call this general phenomena Causal(f1), while the f1 being any kind of subtle energy, which is no longer measureable by our technical, physical methods. Solution for scanning Causal(f1) Instead of searching the solution in quantum mechanics, we better relay on an easier method. Of course, we could now do it like quantum mechanics and start calculating probability, but it won't help us. And probability never means EXACT and that's a big problem. Even for us, psionics, magickans, etc. So, we use a hermetic solution for this, the so-called analogical principle: "As Above; So Below. As Within; So Without." All we have to do therefore is, we need to build a physical device, which scans the object, the energy field, etc. To make it more exact, we need more details, like: *Physically scanning each pixel of every map. *Measure every reflectance value, and normal reveals how light interacts with the surface and subsurface. Logically this would result in a very realistic texture, containing a lot of important data. For this however we would need a HDR Scanning device. Now, on to the solution: The application shall then calculate through the details given in the texture data, so-called analogies and re-produce the "subtle energy signature" code and generate an automated image. That image could then look like this: Of course, the picture would be much more bigger to have a better overview. Now this is for example our (by computer) generated subtle energy signature. It was calculated through analogic models calculating light, color, etc. in the picture and then create the subtle (astral, mental) energy signature. To actually get it to YOU, you will need to visualize this picture as a whole. Yes, I know, it's not easy, but the more you try, the better it gets. Sometimes it will happen from alone and you could clearly create a new construct for example, having this energy signature. Try feeling the full presence of the picture, like if you would live through it. Basically visualisation. The same could also be used with pictures and sounds. Maybe some of you know "AudioPaint". It plays the data(try open a picture in a text editor. lol. You then know what I mean) in the picture files as sound. I tried it with several pictures, including the pentagramm and some other symbols. And you can really get interesting results with this. Demonstration The scanner is going to scan a cup of water for example. This is my program for the stuff: Our data file shall then look like this: http://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/5322563/2014-05-08_21-25-28.png (Attention, Picture is long!) Our code file looks like this: The result data file looks like this: http://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/5322563/2014-05-08_21-30-22.png (Again Attention. This picture is long too) And our binary, the subtle energy signature file is this here: http://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/5322563/2014-05-08_21-36-35.png Now, we would just need to convert that BIN into a PNG file, to make it viewable. Then visualize the picture and apply it to the general situation and you should get the modificated energy signature. This was a demonstration how it could work. But it's still an idea and needs a lot of work. Category:Blog posts Category:Magic Category:Energy